A Light In The Darkness
by PinkRangerV
Summary: When the Dino Thunder Rangers vanish, Tommy is confronted with a long-dead planet...and a hope for saving Earth from its destroyers. AU. TommyZedd, maybe other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A\N: A while back Baby Kitty pointed out that even though I really love her writing, I have yet to write a TommyZedd pairing of my own. Me being me, this is the result: an extremely complicated story with only a guess at coherency and plenty of TommyZedd. Thanks to Rene for betaing it!

* * *

KIRA

_I don't like these dreams._

_They float into my mind every so often, side effects of my gem. Trini, in one of these dreams, told me that all Yellows have this ability, to understand others, to let our minds and theirs spill together. The dreams aren't happy, though. They're nightmares._

_  
Now the dreams lead me to another planet._

_  
I look around. This is the farthest I've ever astral traveled, even in dreams. I know it's another planet because the star feels...different, somehow. Even in midday, I know it's another star. I know, somehow, that it's just slightly older._

_  
I hate this intuition._

_  
I look around. I'm on top of a grassy hill. A young couple is laying under a tree, kissing and flirting. Lovely. I roll my eyes and see the city. Might as well walk there. I'm not going to see anything here, am I?_

_  
The city is beautiful. It looks like something from a movie, with cobblestone streets and an open-air market, but it's cleaner and prettier. Real, too--this feels real, as real as anything else. A few people glance at me, smiling. I frown. How can they see me? No one's ever seen me before._

_  
Everyone looks beautiful, I realize. Elven. This is so weird. Ethan would have a field day. Maybe I can find that one guy he's always harping on about, Elrond? Elrod? Whatever. The Lord of the Rings guy._

_  
"Ah, nasonin." A man says, bowing to me. "Lese, que es kin jakin? Kin le kalin nin es a te atrea..."_

_  
I frown. "Excuse me?" I ask, wondering if he's speaking Japanese. Yep, Eth would have a field day._

_  
Then I hear a rumble. People start screaming, and I look up. A fleet of warships is shooting_ _into the atmosphere, glowing cherry-red as they fly down and shooting lasers. One of the beams of light hits a tower top, and it crumbles to the ground. Suddenly overwhelming panic hits me, and I sink to my knees, clutching my head._

_  
Oh, god. It hurts. Hurts so much. Why does it hurt? Where the hell am I? What's going on?_

_  
Blue-skinned people march through the city, wearing some kind of plastic-looking black armor. They shove the elves aside, shooting some and taking others away. I see a child torn from the hands of her mother, both screaming their heads off._

_  
I reach for my morpher, but it's not here. In the dreams I'm not Yellow Ranger, I'm just Kira. I hate these dreams! I run to the chaos, but the blue-skinned people just walk through me._

_  
I hear marching and see an army of elves, each one wearing gleaming silver armor, heading for the blue-skinned people. I watch helplessly as they fall, one after another._

_  
"WHERE IS YOUR PRINCE?" One of the blue-skinned yells, from the top of some kind of temple._

_  
"I'm right here, Zordon!"_

_  
I see a teenaged elf, in battle armor, with a drawn sword. His hair is raven and pulled into a strange braided ponytail, and his deep amthyst eyes flash with anger. "Let my people go, or I'll deprive yours of a leader!"_

_  
"You've taken that from yours, why not mine?" Zordon demands angrily. Zordon? No way. That can't be the guy who created the Power Rangers. He'd never do something like this. "You can't win, Zedd! Come peacefully, and no one else will get hurt."_

_  
Zedd laughs. Oh my sweet God, that's Zedd. The guy Dr. O fought when he was a kid. This is...okay, you know what, this goes into the list of dreams I am never, ever thinking about again, because this is something I really don't understand at all. Trini, I hate you so freaking much right now._

_  
"No matter what I do," He says, "My people will pay. So I will take weregild from you, Eltarian!" Weregild? Isn't that...oh, right, blood money. Ethan said that when Conner threatened to kill his annoying little chiuaua. Sometimes Ethan just geeks out because he can, I swear._

_  
Zordon leaps at Zedd, and the two have the kind of battle I thought only existed in freaking Hollywood. Lasers flying everywhere, fancy swordwork, the whole thing. Finally Zedd wins, his sword at Zordon's throat._

_  
"Release my people. NOW!" The last word is spoken with the same commanding air Dr. O uses_ _when he's trying to get Conner to do something in battle, only times ten. It's impressive. The elves duck for cover. I guess they've seen their prince ticked off before. I sure wouldn't want to get in his way._

_  
"Kill me, and my Rangers will kill you." Zordon says with a smile._

_  
Five people step out, each one in a Power Ranger uniform. The Red Ranger speaks in a strange tong, but Zedd laughs bitterly when he finishes speaking._

_  
"My brother? You take my brother as one of your soldiers? And here my family thought you'd simply murdered him." Zedd shuts his eyes, obviously in pain. "Zordon, I will dance on your ashes and scatter them to the winds for this."_

_  
The Red Ranger steps forward, says something along the lines of, "No, you won't," and slips his sword under Zedd's, knocking it away from his leader. Zedd stares at his brother in horror, then says something so gentle and loving I feel a pang._

_  
The Red Ranger speaks slowly and darkly in English. "I will always serve my master, brother." Then he slices at Zedd._

_  
Zedd screams, blood flowing from his shoulder. I don't move--much as I want to help him, I don't even know whose side I should be on. Zordon's, or Zedd's?_

_  
Zordon gets to his feet, saying, "You see how I can turn anything against you, Zedd? Even your own blood! Your father must be so ashamed of you." _

_He moves a little closer, still staying far out of range of Zedd's sword. "The death of your world will be on your head."_

_  
The blue-skinned people vanish, and I step forward. Maybe I can help. I can't believe this. I mean, how could any Ranger hurt someone like that?  
Bright red light washes over everything. People scream. I shut my eyes, trying to protect them._

_  
When I open my eyes, I see wasteland._

I leap upright, and for a second, I think I'm still on that planet. Then I see the walls of my room and shudder. Oh my god. Oh my god. What was that?

A hand touches my forehead. I spin and see a monster, skinless, with metal and plastic tubes winding around his body. I can't scream, I'm too scared.

"Shh, little one." The monster says. "Sleep."

I feel myself sinking into darkness and welcome it.

Here, the dead can't scream.

I see the next-door neighbor as she weeps and begs the police not to take her husband from her. I see a child sitting listlessly on a sidewalk, battered and hopeless. I see Conner practically begging his parents for love, Ethan nearly sobbing as he tries to explain why he can't be the good son anymore. I see Dr. O crying to himself over someone he loved, someone he never talks about.


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: With any luck, my problems with paragraphing are gonna get fixed. Anyway, enjoy! And thank you monkeerangerfan, Jeremy Shane, ditena, and Baby Kitty for reveiwing!

* * *

KIRA

Pulling myself back to consciousness, something Dr. O taught us after Conner got a bad concussion, I open my eyes and instantly slide to my feet. Oh, shit, where am I? This is not good. Not good at all. After Mesagog kidnapped me, waking up anywhere but my room is scary. Kill-someone scary.

The room I'm in is stone, with a few random pieces of furniture. I'm in my own clothes, but not the ones I fell asleep in…okay, very creepy. I glance out the window and frown. Someone had fun playing with Photoshop, I think…well, I'm not sure how they got a picture of Earth from space on the window, but it sure looks Photoshopped at any rate, especially since most spaceships aren't made of stone.

I tap the window testingly before trying to see if I can pull the picture away and get an actual look at what's outside. The glass feels cold under my hand, freezing cold. I guess the paper's glued to the outside of the window. How is it so cold, though? It's only November. Maybe I'm in Canada? What the hell would I be doing in Canada? Is Dr. O here? Please let him be here so he can come up with a crazy escape plan and I don't have to worry about moose-eating Canadians kidnapping me. Do Canadians even eat moose? Good lord, I'm thinking like Conner now, I have got to get a grip here.

"You're going to freeze your hand to the glass if you leave it there."

I whirl. A skinless humanoid with metal clothes and tubes running along his limbs shuts the door, taking care not to catch his long silver staff in it. He glances back at me, repeating his earlier warning as he notices my hand still on the glass. "You actually will freeze your hand, Kira. I would have thought that obvious, given that you are in outer space."

"That's not space, that's Photoshop." I say as calmly as I can. "Glass would shatter in space."

The monster smiles. I don't know how I know that he did—probably my thrice-damned intuition again—but he did. "First of all that's not glass. The word for it doesn't translate into English well, but it's actually a type of clear stone. Second of all not all glass shatters in space, you should know that, as humans send very poorly-equipped space crafts into space with, of course, glass windows. And third, and I truly cannot stress this enough dear Kira, please do not refer to any basic human computer programs while you are here, as Ethan has managed to annoy me enough with it today."

I shake my head. Did he just correct and then lecture me? Sounding creepily like Dr. O? This is beyond weird. "How do you know my name?" And where the hell is Ethan, but that can wait until I know if Mesegog's somehow got psychic monsters.

"I thought knowing your name would surprise you enough so you might let me finish a sentence." There's a tiny hint of amusement in the monster's voice. It sounds almost like someone singing, weirdly enough. High, but clear and pure. "Thomas also told me about you and your friends. He thinks very highly of you three." Thomas…Dr. O?

"And how do you know Dr. O?" If this guy is a Ranger in disguise I'm going to flip out, if he's evil and has pulled that Mesagog torture crap on my only father figure I am going to murder him. I bet Trini would back me up, too. "If you hurt him-"

"Hurt him? Me hurt him?" Cutting me off with a snicker and shake of his head, he continues in almost an indignant tone. "He never told you of me?" Okay, is he actually offended here? "Well, then, fine, that's fine, he always was one to like his secrets." Okay starting to think I'm seriously missing something here. Straightening up before I can ask, he at the very least sheds some light on who he is. "I am Lord Zedd Arria, king of Talia."

I blink. This is the guy from my dream? What the hell? Did he have a run-in with a pork-rind factory or something? "You're Lord Zedd." I say, giving each word equal weight.

"Ah so you have heard of me." Someone has ego issues. Ever hear of turning the smug tone down?

"Yeah, we all have. You nearly killed our mentor five times over when he was a teenager." That oughta shut him up.

It doesn't shut him up, he just sighs and…I think rolls his eyes. "Great of all the things he tells you he tells you THAT. Wonderful. I swear to the higher powers he does these things just to piss me off." The last bit muttered more to himself then me, you really are quite the interesting Lord of Evil, aren't you?

"Yeah, well, isn't that kind of his job? I mean you are the bad guy aren't you?" I ask cautiously. Always good to know what kind of crazy you're dealing with. One kind admits they're insane. One kind doesn't.

"I am not the 'bad guy'. There is no such thing as a 'bad guy', Kira, and we both know that."

And then there's the ones who are too smart to tell you what they are. I nod slowly. "Uh-hunh. Might I point out that you just kidnapped me."

Zedd nods. "I prefer to call it liberated." He says with a mockingly artistic air. And he talks about Ethan being annoying.

"You took me from my bed, changed my clothes, which by the way is really beyond creepy, and you're keeping me in outer space." I snap. "Liberated? In what universe?"

"See you can make anything sound bad when you say it like that." I'm sure. Gesturing to the bed, he moves slowly to the window. "Sit down, Kira. It is…complex."

I slowly move to the bed, perching on the edge. Having a pterodactyl Zord in your head makes you a little…well, flighty.

"The planet Talia existed in orbit of the star Aldeberan." Zedd begins. "It was much like Earth, although slightly warmer and greener. The people of Talia evolved with a sixth sense, which became a sensitivity to a certain radiation type, which we could manipulate at will. We called it magic and used spells to enhance our sensitivities, mainly because that worked so well." He smiles again. "And it was entertaining, in any case."

I smile reflexively, thinking of the wild, powerful spell I saw a woman named Dulcea cast once in my dreams. 'Entertaining' doesn't even begin to describe it.

"Another planet developed at the same time, around a different star, Sirius. Their people were in a colder climate, and adapted to mathematics and sciences. This was Eltar. Our two planets became havens of learning and growth eventually, like, oh, giant cities on Earth." Zedd says. "It was quite peaceful, but, of course, the United Alliance of Evil, also known as the Dark Court, formed."

I nod. I know about that. Dr. O fought them for so long, he figured they'd come after him, so he taught all of us about it.

"Eltar developed a strong military, while Talia became a planet of healing and sanctuary." Zedd chuckles. "I suppose that alone should have said something about our cultures. Of course, Eltar eventually became run by people who were…well, somewhat fanatical. They decided that if anyone was not as enthusiastic about war as they were, then they were the enemy as well." Zedd sighs. "You may not know this, but to a psychic, death can be almost unbearable. Most of us could hardly eat meat, let alone fight in a war. We did what we could, but Eltar found it not enough."

Zedd hesitates, then says, "And then I fell." And this is why you don't have skin? Nasty fall into a woodchopper? Pit of lava? Paper shredder? "My brother was duped into helping the Dark Court by his best friend. I helped him escape the planet and smoothed the situation over with Eltar, or rather, I thought I had." He sounds pained now. "Eltar captured my baby brother and used his magic to create a fighting force that no one could defeat, the Power Rangers. Then they attacked Talia for the slight."

I nod reflexively, and Zedd pauses. "You have some power of your own, don't you?" He asks softly.

I shake my head. "It's a Yellow Ranger thing. Intuition." And really annoying dreams. I probably shouldn't be telling him this…

"Tell me, what did you see?" The voice sounds better now, smoother, richer. Kinder.

"You. Fighting blue people." I say. Pointless to deny it, isn't it? Yeah, it is…

"Ah. Well, then, you doubtless extrapolated that Zordon and I have been enemies ever since."

I snap awake and snarl, "Yeah, kinda figured." What the hell? Why did I say that?

Zedd nods. "Now the Council of Light has decided that Earth has betrayed it. One of the Rangers, Justin, I believe, was captured by the Dark Court. He was tortured and revealed the location of the first Power Chamber. Nothing of value was there, which is why the boy sent the Dark Court to it, but when the Council regained him, Justin was executed for revealing secrets."

Oh my god. I shut off the feelings of horror. Justin was Dr. O's friend. I met him once and he was cool, if a little too interested in explosives.

"Earth will be destroyed unless you and your teammates help me save it." Zedd says quietly.

I hesitate. I really shouldn't believe him. Still I do.

"Where are my teammates?" I demand. Keep your voice strong, Kira. Don't let anyone intimidate you, or they win.

"Come." Zedd says, walking out. I follow him hurriedly.

Zedd opens a random door—this place is huge!—and the boys spring on me. I hug them back, scared to death that they're hurt. "Are you hurt? Are you all right? You're okay, right?" I demand as I look both of them over as best I can.

"Yes, mother." Ethan says exasperatedly.

I whack his shoulder pulling a laugh out of Conner despite the situation we're in. "You guys are worse than I am, you know." He tells me.

"Nobody's worse than you." Ethan says, rolling his eyes. "You crashed my computer after playing two minutes of solitary on it. Who does that? The great Conner McKnight, that's who!"

"Five minutes!" Conner protests indignantly. "And it wasn't my fault the stupid thing couldn't keep up with my speed."

"It had sparks flying from it!" Ethan shoots back. "And what about the time-"

"Guys!" I snap. They listen—last time they heard that tone from me was right before I dropped Conner's soccer ball in the Raptor pen. "You heard Zedd's stuff?"

"About Talia? Yeah. Not to mention a lot of muttering about Dr. O and lack of gratitude." Ethan glances nervously at him, then whispers, "Did you have any of your weird dreams, Kir?"

I nod. "He's telling the truth. Well, about his brother and Eltar attacking first, at least."

"So what do we do?" Ethan questions looking between me and Conner. "I mean do we help him, or try to demand he send us home, which probably won't happen…" Yeah thought of that myself. "And where's Dr. O? I mean if he's not 'evil' then why take us and not Dr. O unless he's hiding something?" That is a good point too.

"Guys I don't know, but we're kinda stranded either way." I say, fighting back panic.

Turning back to our waiting host, Conner approaches him. I have to force myself not to yank him away from the freak. "Where's Dr. O?"

"What time is it on Earth, around midnight on Friday? I'd wager he's either sleeping or watching Jurassic Park." Okay then. It is really creepy when a monster can tell you what your mentor's doing.

Narrowing his eyes at this Conner frowns. "So why isn't he up here with us?"

"Because I wanted to get the three of you first and explain myself, as he is doubtless going to be angry at me for taking 'his kids'." Something about that sticks and I remember how Zedd told me Dr. O said he was proud of us. How does he know Dr. O so well?

"So he doesn't know you took us?" Conner clarifies actually showing a little common sense. Maybe I can convince him to keep acting like that.

"Yes. You are definitely a Red." Zedd says with a sigh. "You will see Thomas soon enough, but truly, this is your decision to make. Thomas I know will feel obligated to help as he's…just like that. But I also know he won't be pleased I'm dragging 'his kids' into this, so I need your decisions."

Remaining quiet for a minute and hopefully thinking of all the questions this brings up Conner moves closer to him. "Okay, then." Oh, shit, Con, don't do something stupid—"We're in." Damnit, Conner, what did I just say? Don't do something stupid!

Zedd nods. "Thank you. Now, you three relax. I have a few more things to attend to before we can begin training." He swoops out. Training? Wait what training? And relax? How are we supposed to relax in a big stone castle where there could possibly be more monsters wandering around? But of course he's gone before any of us can ask.

I turn to Conner, who apparently thinks it's his job to be insane. "What the hell was that? Do you not remember what Dr. O said? The leader of the team can speak for the whole team so when someone challenges you, if you are stupid enough to accept, do not use the word 'WE', Conner. That's exactly why he probably didn't bring Dr. O here, because he knows when to keep his mouth shut!"

Looking back at me calmly, the moron holds up his hands. "Calm down Kira. I know what I'm doing okay?"

"Oh really, you mean besides getting us stranded here?" Ethan shoots back looking no more pleased then me.

"No, I mean like giving us time to figure out how to kill him before he comes back." He grins absently. "Man, Dr. O's gonna love us for this!"

"And you figure that how?" I question, not even having the energy anymore to really put any sternness in it.

"Come on Kira, we get rid of his long time enemy for him? How great would that be?" Conner says calmly. "Now let's start working."

Why does my life hate me?


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: Aww, c'mon, guys! I'm spending hours on this, and I only get two reveiws? :( C'mon, click the little green button! And thank you so much, ditena and Jeremy Shane! Yeah, di, I can totally see Ethan annoying Zedd--LOL! And Jer, don't worry, I won't ask what your fav part is...not until it's too late...he never saw it coming! Muahaha!

* * *

TOMMY

Laying back on the couch, hair still damp from the shower and wine glass now as pleasantly empty as half the bottle sitting next to it, I watch the TV through half open eyes. Dr. Grant once more tries to plead his case about dinosaur behavior, and I start laughing. I like Jurassic Park. All the cool dinosaurs are funny. Did I just think that? That was so a Conner thought.

Reaching out and tipping the glass slightly I accidentally knock it from the coffee table to the floor, barely covering a laugh as it clangs on the wooden boards without breaking. I knew there was a reason I got the cheap glasses. And speaking of glasses, where the hell are mine? And what time is it? This has to be the third time I've watched this movie tonight.

Looking around for my reading glasses and finally locating them right where I'd left them by the dark green bottle, I slip them on searching and grabbing for my watch next.

Midnight? Wow, I should really get some sleep. But the movie's not over. But I definitely drank enough, decisions, decisions…he he. Dinosaurs are funny.

Deciding I probably won't make it up to my bedroom unscathed, I yawn, stretch out on the sofa, and shut my eyes, feeling far too much like a child rather then the multi-power holding mentor and teacher I am. Oh well, so long as the kids aren't here to see me, what's it matter. Kira would think it was cute, really. She's a cool kid. Besides, falling asleep watching Jurassic Park, Dad would laugh his butt off. So would Mom. Mom thinks half of what I do is crazy and the other half hilarious. Mom's cool. Dinosaurs are funny, ha ha.

"You are truly obsessed with this movie."

I nearly jump out of my skin as the amused voice comes far too suddenly and close to my ear. Zedd, of course.

Trying to compose myself, I _am_ fairly pleased I don't slur my first response. "Am not."

Zedd, his skinless illusion gone, flops down on the sofa next to me, grinning first at the bottle of wine, then my probably dilated eyes. "Tell me, what is so fascinating about it? Really, there is no way an island of dinosaurs could exist in this time, Thomas, at least not in the manner that they present it in this movie. So why, why do you continue to watch it? You won't learn anything from it. You already have your own four hybrids of sorts downstairs to play with. What is the appeal?" Too many words. Ow. Why so many words?

Trying to filter what he's said and urge my powers to flush the alcohol from my system faster then they can, I finally respond by sharing my earlier revelation with him. "Dinosaurs are funny."

"I see." Looking very amused as he picks up the glass I'd knocked onto the floor, he sets it back on the table before calmly placing the cork firmly back in the wine bottle. "I think you've had enough for one night."

"Have to drink more then normal to get any sort of buzz from it, power flushes it out faster then normal. You know that." S'Ranger one-oh-one. Anyway, you said it was okay when I was twenty-one. We celebrated with that wine, remember? And then we played Twister. That was nice. Zedd's snuggly and warm, so playing Twister was nice.

"I do know that, but as cute as you are 'buzzed,' as you call it, I still like you better sober." Pausing and thinking this over for a moment, he corrects himself slightly. "Well most of the time." Play one game of drunken twister with him and never live it down.

"Why do you keep bugging me?" Yeah, you really shouldn't. 'Cause I'm tired. And the kids'll come over later tomorrow. Don't wanna be tired for them, I wanna play Frisbee with Conner and Ethan and listen to Kira and Haley laugh at me when I get hit on the head.

"Because you're so fun to annoy." Zedd says, smiling and sweeping his long dark hair out of his face. At least he didn't dye it red again. That was really weird, seeing this bright red hair clashing with his tan skin. I'd hate to see what would happen if he decided on pink. "And I thought I should let you know that your kids are safe."

Okay, I'm awake now.

"Why would they not be?" I ask carefully. Lord, Dad's probably not gonna say 'I told you so', but he doesn't really need to. Damnit, I knew talking to Zedd would start trouble!

"Zordon wants them dead."

I sigh. I really should be drunk for this talk. It always makes more sense when I am. "You do realize you're completely paranoid, right?"

"You do realize Zordon is just a tool of the Council, right? As much as he thinks of his Rangers, it's just a way of making up for the things he does to them." Zedd says calmly, the same way he's said it twenty times before. "Anyhow, I kept Zordon far away from your precious children, although he was far too close to finding Kira in my opinion. It would have saved me a good deal of time had you simply told me where they were in the first place."

"And where are my Rangers?" I ask, suspicion rising. Last time Zedd got it into his head Zordon was going to kill someone he kidnapped me. Admittedly, he's not trying to hurt anyone, and he was right about Zordon keeping secrets, but Zordon wasn't even thinking of killing me.

"At the Lunar Palace. I rebuilt it." He looks smug at that.

I don't move—if I so much as think, I'm going to kill Zedd, which is bad, because Zedd's not actually trying to traumatize my kids, he's just being paranoid and I swear to God I am going to murder him. "Why." I grit out.

Zedd sighs, running his hand through his hair. "Are you going to believe me?"

"Tell me exactly why you kidnapped my Rangers. Now." I snarl. "And you'd better have one hell of a reason, Zedd."

Zedd holds out a vial filled with blood. "An Eltarian warrior took this from Kira. I disposed of him and took the vial back, but it's almost certain that the Council has sequenced her DNA. If they find any hint of mutation…"

"We're doomed, of course." I sigh. Eltar really needs some better leaders. Much as I think Zedd's paranoid, the Council of Light thinks that any mutation in a species is evidence of the Dark Court and last I checked, they thought I was too young to have the Dino Gems, so that won't go better. I mean, either way they think I'm a psychotic spy. Laying my head back over the arm of the couch I rub my eyes wearily. "Why can't the crazy space people just leave Earth alone?"

Apparently taking this as a signal of some sort, Zedd leans in and kisses my now exposed neck. "Maybe because the people are so cute."

I shiver a little. Just because it's cold. Then I push halfheartedly at his chest. "Get off."

"Hmm, off the sofa? Being on you would be nicer, but given how unplayful you are tonight I'll settle for a kiss." When am I EVER in a playful mood with him? And again: one drunken twister game does not count.

"No."

Zedd smirks. "Aww, I can't have just one kiss?"

"No. I want to hurt you really badly right now." He kidnapped my kids, what does he expect?

"You're mean. I should make you sleep on the couch." I WAS sleeping on the couch, and actually enjoying it until you came along.

As he leans in to nip at my jugular this time I pick my head up looking at him sternly. "Enough, we need to get the Rangers home before they wake up and try to kill you." I tell him. "We can argue about whose mean and who's insane later."

Zedd raises an eyebrow, still smirking. "I thought we were kissing."

"How about you kiss and I punch you in the face? Would that help knock some sense into you?" I snarl in reply. Although I really don't want to punch him. Especially since he's pretty much sitting in my lap. Which is nice. Because I'm cold. That's all. I'm also completely ticked off.

"See? Mean." Zedd gets off me and holds out a hand. "Come on. The Rangers are already awake. Anyway, they said they'd help me save the world, so I thought you might want to help out too."

"Help you save the world. Let me guess, you asked Conner?" I really wish he'd think before opening his mouth. Although I'm still gonna kill Zedd for even asking.

"All of them. They all agreed. Come on, they're probably wondering if I killed you by now." Zedd says with just a hint of frustration in his own voice. "Besides if you don't want to kiss, there's not much point in sticking around here."

"Do you ever think with any part of you above your belt?"

"When I do people tend to call me paranoid." Oh, clever. "Now are you coming or not?"

"No." I say. "I'm not. Look as well meaning as I'm hoping this all is, you need to send the kids home now. They don't know you, they've never been off Earth, they have families that will wonder where the hell they are come morning, and if you don't send them back I'm going to call in the other Rangers."

Zedd sighs. "True. But it doesn't matter at the moment." At my look, he continues calmly. "Look, I'm sorry this happened, Thomas, but you cannot just wish it away. I need the kids to help me stop the very big badness that is coming this way."

I jump up, ready to murder him. "I don't care! Zedd, you can't just kidnap my Rangers. If they're in danger I'll protect them. If you want to help then go find out if there's any grounds to this paranoia of yours and keep me informed. But as for the kids you have got to send them home. Now." Haley usually fires off some snarky comment when I get like this, but I don't give a damn. Those are my kids and no one, not even Zedd, has the right to mess with them. And if someone does mess with them…well let's just say I've spilt blood for a lot less.

Sighing and seeing he's not going to get anywhere with me on this, he shakes his head. "I can't do that." Moving and pressing a kiss to my cheek before I can stop him he is quick to step back out of my strike zone. "Tell you what, when you feel like listening to someone other than the voice in your head, come talk to me. Until then I'll keep the kids safe." He vanishes.

Right. I sigh. Time to go talk to Dad.

I just hope Zedd's wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

A\N: Thank you guys so much for reveiwing! Glad you liked, Jeremy Shane--more's here! Be A Warrior Casseau: Yeah, Baby Kitty has great TommyZedd stuff. The pairing's catching on! Wow, I'm flattered, Dragonranger, but I can't reply to your reveiw if you don't log in. ;) Thanks, though! YAYNESS! GinaStar's back! Don't worry, this is just the beginning of the fic...muahaha! And monkeerangerfan: Drunk Tommy wasn't my idea--but isn't he hilarious? Anywho, on with the fic! (BTW: Many, MANY thanks to my wonderful beta. She managed to work in some good points about Zordon. Love you for that!)

* * *

KIRA

"Got it."

I glance over at the boys, shaking my head and giving up on reasoning with them after thirty minutes of trying. Whatever they're doing, I do not want to be a part of it, mainly because it's the kind of thing Dr. O yells at them for.

"Hey, Kira, come help me get-"

"No." I cut Ethan off before he can finish. "I already told you, I don't even know about this. See no insanity, hear no insanity, speak no insanity."

"Why not?" Conner all but whines.

"Because I'm sane and don't want Zedd to kill me or Dr. O to make me run laps." I tell him calmly. And speaking of Dr. O, it'd be a good time for him to find us now, or at least preferably before the boys blow everyone to kingdom come.

"Dare I even ask what they are doing to Lord Zedd's throne room?"

I glance over at the gold-armored woman who has just entered said throne room, before deciding that anyone who doesn't freak out at the boys is too smart to be a threat. "Don't know. Don't want to know."

She nods sympathetically. "I don't think I want to either. I'm Scorpina." She smiles at me, almost kindly. "You know these two?"

"Yeah. They're unfortunately my friends."

"Ah, you're the Rangers Zedd brought back." Apparently already with that game plan, she gives a nod still watching the boys. Amazingly enough, even Connor's too busy with his trap to notice her.

"Yep, that's us." I laugh sarcastically. "You know, if I didn't have this thing, I wouldn't believe that right now," I tell Scorpina, waving my wrist.

Scorpina glances at my wrist then back over at the boys, who have now fallen on each other, a net tangled around them. "Neither would I. Well, no, I would not believe it of those two. You seem Ranger enough."

"Thanks. So, since you know who we are, do you know about Zedd's doomsday theory?" I ask really just looking for a little more insight into all of this mess.

Nodding as the boys untangle themselves, she responds calmly. "He's a little paranoid, but I think he's right this time." She smiles again. "Don't worry. At some point, the world will settle into a nice, normal, ordered pattern, and you can relax."

I wince at the new crash and yelp coming from my male teammates. "Uh-hunh." I say, putting every ounce of my disbelief into that phrase.

Laughing and shaking her head, the woman turns full focus back to me. "As amusing as this is, I'm going to go work out. Would you like to come spar with me? I can see you're not exactly dressed for it but I could loan you some armor if you wish."

"No, thanks." These people really don't get the idea of enemy, do they? "I think I'd better stay and keep an eye on these two."

Scorpina shrugs. "All right. See you later." She heads off, and I sigh. I knew being in the throne room was a bad idea, but at least nothing really bad came out of it and maybe she can even help calm Zedd down and keep him from killing Conner and Ethan when this blows up in their faces.

"Hey! Kira! Can you do a sonic scream if-"

"No."

The boys go back to whatever they are doing with clear grumbles and looks of displeasure as I curl my knees up, letting my head fall back against the stone wall. Sleeping—well, okay, dozing—seems to be the best way to get some peace right now and not dream, and I really don't want to dream and more then I want to keep watching these two.

I sink into the darkness, light and buoyant like air. It's so nice here, so relaxing—

"KIRA! HEEEEELP!"

I leap out of sleep, jumping up, only to find true and utter chaos. How did this happen in the five seconds I was dozing? Or was it longer? It had to have been longer if THIS is any indication.

Conner's tangled in the net, Ethan's trying to dodge a bunch of swords falling from the ceiling, and Zedd is looking on in what I will assume is horror behind his metal visor. I jump in instinctively, sending the swords flying with a Ptera-scream and reaching up to untangle Connor.

"No! Don't touch—" Connor yells. Too late. Electricity - how in the name of a thousand hells did they find a power socket? I am gonna kill them for this! - pulses through me. I scream and fall down, clenching my teeth to keep from screaming any more and accidentally bringing the walls down.

Moving quickly and neutralizing the electricity flowing through the net, Zedd swiftly cuts Conner down with his staff, while at the same time kicking several swords out of his way. "By the Gods, you children are worse then Thomas."

The chaos settles now that the pain is leaving myself and Conner, and Ethan is no longer in mortal peril. Getting to my feet with a good deal of effort I ignore Zedd's offered hand, to focus on now killing the boy in red. "Conner, I am going to murder you." I snarl.

And then…then someone starts laughing.

I look up, fully ready to take my frustration at Conner out on whatever monster this is, only it's not a monster at all. It's Dr. O. I leap up and run to him, hugging him tightly as relief flows through me. "Oh my god, you're here!" I nearly shout. "Christ, I've been going insane, Ethan and Conner are trying to kill Zedd and they just about electrocuted me—"

"I know I saw." Dr. O says, with a mixture of displeasure and amusement. "Shh, it's okay, Kira. I'm here now and we're going to fix this."

"You have no idea what a relief it is to hear that." Mostly because it's the first sane thing anyone has said all night. I don't let go of him, so when Ethan barrels into us, I get squished. Conner, now released from the electric net, pretends not to care but I know he's grinning like crazy.

"Aw where's my camera, this is so sweet I think I can already feel my teeth rotting." Zedd states from where he is currently picking up the weapons from the floor. "And how did you get here anyways, thought you were going to call daddy and complain about me being paranoid again." Daddy? What the…? You know, I don't even wanna know.

"First of all, you are paranoid, and second of all I'll just say that I have my ways of getting where I need to be." Dr. O says in perfect calmness before sighing and looking at us in concern. "Zedd, what the hell did you tell them?"

"The exact same thing I told you. Perhaps a little more dramatically, but really, it is a good story." Zedd replies with a shrug as the swords are placed back in their rightful spots. Those are really creepy decorations. Probably the point, but still.

"Yeah you know what makes and even better story? Me killing you for this. Kira, let go kiddo, I need to have a little discussion with Zedd."

I feel my face turning red and step away. "Sorry." Okay, now Dr. O can kill Zedd and we can all go home and I can go to sleep for a year. Preferably without dreaming.

"Didn't we already have this discussion?" Zedd questions.

"Not with nearly as many weapons as I now I have access to." Comes the steady and near serious reply from my mentor. "Oh and as for you two," He begins looking at the slightly retreating boys. "Conner? Ethan? Very bad idea. You're doing a lot of laps for this."

"Aw but Dr. O." Conner starts. Ha. Told him this would happen, but nooo, he can't just listen to his Yellow Ranger, oh no, has to do everything the hard way.

"You whine about it, I make it more. For now, everyone out, as I said Zedd and I have to have a little talk." A talk? That what he's going to do? Why is he acting like this is no big deal? Hang on, he and Zedd know each other, don't they? Hey…they're friends! They know each other because they're friends!

"You mean they don't want to see me kissing you?" Zedd asks.

EWWW! Okay, I did not need that image! Gross! Well okay maybe not so gross if Zedd wasn't all skinless now, but as it stands, yep definitely not a nice thought.

"Oh my god! You two are dating!" Conner yells oh so tactfully.

"No. We are not dating." Dr. O growls.

"We just drink and sleep together." Zedd puts in laughingly.

"We do not!" Dr. O shoots back.

"Drunken twister."

Whipping around on the three of us who have our jaws on the floor, Dr. O has clearly had enough. "Everyone out. Now."

I grab Ethan, gingerly grab Conner's shirt -please don't let him fry me!- and head out, shutting the door behind me.

"You don't really think he was serious about them kissing and stuff. Do you?" Conner questions once out in the hall.

"Conner, I'm pretty sure Zedd was just trying to annoy Dr. O." Ethan says.

Conner pauses. "Oh, yeah. Dr. O's not gay, is he?"

"I think he's bi. He was talking about this one Pink Ranger he dated once, remember, and there was that guy he was hanging out with for a while?" I tell them. I notice stuff like that, mostly because I don't know what the hell I am. I mean, crushing on Tori once doesn't really tell me much, 'cause she is hot as Conner so often puts it…

"Shut up, guys! I wanna hear this!" Ethan orders leaning into the door to try and either listen to the murder that is about to take place or find out just how much of what Zedd said was true.

I lean against the far wall, relaxing. I don't have any burning desire to hear this, so I really want to just doze off again. I need more sleep. Lots more sleep.

"…Paranoid! You are paranoid, Zedd! And the next time you get a conspiracy theory in your head, I'll thank you to leave my Rangers out of it!" Y'know, sleep works much better when people aren't yelling.

"I am not paranoid! You're an overgrown teenager playing superhero!" Yeah, Zedd's gonna die. "And if you would just listen for once instead of thinking you always know best, not to mention obsessing about Jurassic Park-"

"Dear lord, will you drop the damn Jurassic Park think for two seconds?! You kidnapped my kids, Zedd! What is wrong with you? For God's sake! What kind of moron thinks kidnapping a bunch of teens is going to solve anything!"

"The kind who does so and then shoves power coins into their hands before sending them off to stop a migraine having witch?!" Hate to say it but I think Zedd just got the point for that one.

"Oh don't you DARE bring him into this!" A crash is heard right after Dr. O's yell signaling that something very heavy was most likely thrown in Zedd's direction.

"Oh yeah? Why not huh? What are you going to do about it?! Run on home and tell daddy that I'm being mean again! Go on, I dare you! And since we're even on that subject what did he say anyways huh? Because I KNOW that's why you stayed behind after I left, you went and called him trying to prove I'm paranoid, but I'm not am I?! He IS up to something!"

I shake my head. Maybe I should go ask Scorpina if there's some way to break them up. They're friends, so they've done this before, right? And Scorpina seemed sane. I really need to talk to someone sane right now. Maybe I should stop hating Trini enough so I can call her when I get home.

I need chocolate. Badly. It's the cure for all Ranger-related insanity.

I shut my eyes, trying to relax. Maybe I can just doze until I can find chocolate. Or Scorpina comes up here again. 'Cause I'm pretty sure I won't be able to find her, and I need a little help dealing with all the testosterone. Or sleep. Sleep is good.

"-it's none of your business what I do when you're not there!"

Ignoring the continued yelling I close my eyes tighter focusing on the darkness. Black soothes me, wrapping me in sweet nothingness…

Earth is screaming.

Blue people are marching down the streets, firing. The buildings collapse and burst into flame. People run and are cut down as they move.

Earth is dying—

I bite off the scream as I leap out of dreaming. Conner now pressed against the door with Ethan gives me a funny look. "Would you shut up? I'm trying to listen!"

Oh my god, what was that? Oh, lord, don't let that be happening, please God let this just have been a bad dream—

"Fine well you know what the next time I go to the zoo I am not bringing you back a goat!" Zedd states firmly as he charges out of the throne room, sending both boys flying to the ground before he notes my pale, shaken look and asks, "What did you see?"

"Blue people. The ones who killed Talia. Killing Earth." I babble.

"What?" Following after Zedd and catching what I've just told him, Dr. O frowns heavily. "What about Earth?"

"They're here." Zedd states, all anger gone, as he turns to his friend. "We have to go, now."

Oddly enough doing no more then giving a stern nod, Dr. O turns back to us. "Do it. Ready! Dino Thunder, power up!"

I move through the morphing sequence blindly with the others, but the shock fades as soon as I'm morphed. Zedd looks over our group, nods, waves his staff. The castle fades, and a battleground takes its place.

The Eltarian troops don't stop moving. Instead a few of them head to us, the leader yelling, "Prepare to die, traitors to the Light!"

Lovely. I drop into a fighting stance, but a horn call sounds. I glance around and see a blue guy on a rooftop.

He yells something in another language, a harsh one, and then the troops vanish. The man looks at us or most specifically Dr. O and Zedd, "This is the punishment for betraying the Light. You've brought this on yourselves."

"They didn't do anything." Zedd shoots back in anger. "You want a fight, come fight me!"

"In time."

Then he vanishes too.

We move out of our poses, looking around, and I'm nearly sick.

Earth's been destroyed.

And it's our fault.


	5. Chapter 5

A\N: My beta got stomach flu, hence the lateness. Again, thank you all reveiwers--and ditena, you're finding out who Tommy's dad is now! You had a pretty good guess the second time...

* * *

Standing in Kira's doorway, I watch her feign sleep. I wish she would have accepted the mild sedative I offered her, but at least she's pretending, and maybe if I stand her long enough, make her feel the need to pretend enough, she'll actually drift off for a bit.

"Brendanin." The Eltarian word for prince making me smile as Zedd moves beside me, whispering it in my ear, I turn to acknowledge him and he continues. "We need to talk."

Nodding and giving Kira one last look I close the door quietly, hoping she remains as she is. She has got to rest. She's been awake since at least midnight yesterday, and we've been working all day, the boys doing what needed to be done without trouble, her helping anyone and everyone she could. And Zedd, God, Zedd was amazing then, doing what needed to be done, no questions asked and for humans no less.

I think I fell a bit in love with him then. And watching him lean against the wall, illusion long gone and too tired to care, I fall even harder. Lord, I don't want to even try explaining this one to my parents. I made Eltar hate Earth and fell in love with Lord Zedd Arria of Talia. And he even calls me his prince.

"We shouldn't be fighting so much."

I nod, knowing he's right, knowing that our petty qurrils do no good for anyone. "You picking up on my thoughts again?" I ask. That was how the drunken Twister thing got started, with me wondering why Haley got me a game of Twister for my birthday and Zedd picking up on it. Of course, last time he was half-drunk, so I'm not sure if he can do it now. Something about powers only appearing when not sober...though now that I think on that while sober I realize that that probably is anything but the case. He's pretty powerful.

"No. If we hadn't been fighting, I would have noticed Kira's Gift manifesting physically." I blink cluelessly as Zedd continues, "She was exhausted because she sensed what would happen. Her mind was trying to knock her out for it so she wouldn't be traumatized." He smiles humorlessly. "Clever girl. Pity your other Rangers aren't as smart."

I wince and feel my hackles rise slightly. Conner nearly got himself killed twice today but truly it was through no fault of his own. He'd been trying to help and accidents happen. "They're okay. Just kids. Just because they're young doesn't mean they're not intelligent," I point out.

Zedd sighs. "Thomas?" He asks hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Oh god.

"Why?" Well, not as much Why do you love me as Why now?, but I'll take either explanation.

"Why wouldn't I?" Zedd asks, smiling wryly this time. "You are beautiful, strong, a compassionate leader. Look at how you behaved today. You stayed strong for your children, even when I was about to murder Zordon. And when I tried to leave, you convinced me to stay and help." He sighs. "I know you probably do not share my feelings for you to the same degree. And I know I am somewhat older than you, at least chronologically. But…I thought you might want to know why I act the way I do." Truth be told I already had a fairly good guess, even if I did my best to ignore it.

Oh, good lord, why does this have to be this way? I wanted to be his friend, on some level, wanted to have a crazy brother to hang out with. But he wasn't my brother, he turned into my love, the one who carries my heart. Damn… "Zedd, I-"

"What in the world are you thinking, Tommy?"

I turn to face my father realizing a little too late that we must have left the shields down when we returned to the palace. Damnit, those are the kind of mistakes that _cannot_ be made with the children here. "Beg pardon?"

"You have a team of Rangers." Zordon says, nodding. "Understandable. You are my son, and while I was hoping to groom you into this role, you have taken admirably to it. But mutations? Do you not understand how the Council will take that?"

"Do you not understand how rude it is to enter my palace without my permission?" Zedd shoots back before I can respond.

Sighing and truly not in the mood for another fight between them, I break in urging Zedd back behind me. "It's not a mutation, Dad." I explain. "It's just the dino gems. They gave the kids superpowers. There aren't any of the Dark Court's experiments within a hundred miles of Earth. I made sure of that."

Looking doubtful and just as weary as myself and Zedd my father sighes heavily. "Tommy, you do not have any standing with the Council. I believe you, but only because you are my son. They do not know you as I do."

"As you do? You barely know anything about him." Zedd snarls moving me behind him now. "Hell, I know more about him then you do!"

"I highly doubt-"

"And further more you want to talk of standing with the Council you have no more standing with them then he does. Which is more then obvious as you can't even explain that destroying half a damn planet wasn't okay." And here I was hoping to not have more blood to clean up today.

Watching as Dad gives Zedd the kind of look that can only be classified as a visual death threat I know this will not end well for any involved. "_You_ be silent. You are already in enough trouble."

"Yes, I am." Zedd says, taking another step forward. "And I don't mind that, Zordon. You ought to know by now, I do not care what happens to me, as long as no more planets are destroyed."

"This is not something you can involve yourself in." Dad says. "Tommy, if I let the Council have one of the Rangers, they can see for themselves that this is not mutation. Let me take Kira to Eltar. She will be safe with me, you know that."

When Hell freezes over. "Dad, with all due respect, Eltar just fried Earth. I don't trust your promises. And as far as ANY of my children go you are not taking them anywhere. They have all been through hell and Kira's had the worst time possible because of her Sight."

Looking surprised by my refusal, my father is clearly less then pleased. "Tommy, Kira will be safe with me. You know that."

"She's psychic, Zedd had to practically kidnap her and the others to keep them safe, and she's had no sleep over the past twelve hours. Sending her onto another planet to be a representative is anything but a good idea." Not to mention that her parents could very likely be dead and once she wakes up she'll realize that the same as the boys. Please let them all just stay asleep, if anything then to at least stave off that realization.

"Look, maybe I could go if you wait until morning when I've had time to explain it to the kids." There. Nice diplomatic solution. And I really don't mind Eltar, even if it is kind of flat and boring. I can certainly represent Earth better than Kira.

"What? Thomas you can't be serious." Knowing I'd get just that reaction from Zedd, I ease him back with both my hands and words.

"Zedd which is worse one of the kids going, or me? At least if it's me I can anticipate any trouble that might occur. Plus I know what to expect from them, the kids have no clue." And might end up lost in the desert with no water. I'd rather they survive their first encounter with aliens.

"It can't be you." Shaking his head and for once agreeing with Zedd, my father is making me even more concerned about this whole matter.

"And why not? The gems infused me with additional power the same as the kids."

"You're not human Tommy, it has to be one of the children." Well then that's just a bit too bad now isn't it.

"Then it's not happening."

"Tho-"

"No," Cutting him off sharply and with strong authority evident in my voice I fix him with a hard look. "None of my kids are physically capable of that added stress, they are all exhausted and distressed due to the cause YOUR people caused. You will not wake or take any of them from this palace."

"Kira's already awake." Zordon gestures at the door showing the slip of a girl standing there with a scared look on her face.

I turn and raise an eyebrow, the look that's quite clearly meant to ask, _And what exactly do you think you're doing awake, young lady?_

"I couldn't sleep." Kira says quietly. She looks so tiny, so shy without her makeup and half-asleep. "What's going on?"

"Kira, this is my dad." I tell her, gesturing to Zordon. "He wants to take someone to Eltar to explain to the Council that you and the boys aren't working for Dark Spector, so I am going to go with him in the morning to do so." I explain as calmly as I can. "Don't worry, while I'm gone Zedd will look after things." And keep you from losing your mind with grief when you find out your parents are gone. Although I will help with that and possibly hurt someone for messing with any of you.

"But I thought he said I had-"

"You have to go back to sleep." I insist, already urging her back towards her room. "You are exhausted Kira, and need more rest before you end up fainting. Now go back to bed while I finish making arrangements."

"As I already said Tommy you will not do it has to be one of the children and best of all would be her." Making a move towards Kira, he's stopped abruptly by my hand.

Grabbing his wrist I pull him away from her. "You are not taking her." I think the last time I used that tone, I was evil.

"This is not up for debate. She is coming with me." Dad says calmly. "Now." Breaking free of my hand and sending me stumbling back, I barely have time to realize what's happened when Zedd breaks in.

Moving faster than I thought anyone could, Zedd casts a weird spell that sends Zordon flying. It's not until my father hits the far wall that Zedd storms to his down form snarling, "I don't care what you think, I am not letting you hurt these children nor Thomas any more than you already have. Now go home before I send you there myself." Wow, okay so maybe Zedd has been holding back over the years. I am very, very glad none of us pissed him off as kids.

Zordon stands, nods, and vanishes. I resist the urge to be annoyed at the soundless vanishing. Hayley swears myself and the children still sound like we're breaking wind when we teleport. (Conner's laughter further proving that I was right to keep some authority over him.)

I gather Kira up in a hug, praying that the trembling is just due to how cold it is in here. "He…he's not.." Kira just whimpers into my shoulder, trying not to cry. Goddamn.

"No he's not taking you anywhere, I won't allow it." I assure her. And I don't know whether he's hurt or not but too bad for him. No one hurts my kids.

"Guys!" Conner yells, skidding into the room. Why is everyone awake? It's three in the morning! "I found Trent! Only he's hurt. Like, really bad. He got caught on the edge of the blast-"

"All right." I interrupt. "Kira, go back to sleep. You too, Conner. Zedd and I will go get him. If someone attacks, listen to Scorpina." I am so glad she's here. She at least has some sense. ""Be right back."

I glance over at Zedd, who mutters, "No rest for the wicked," Before we vanish.


	6. Chapter 6

A\N: I know, I know, late...but really? I don't mind. This is brilliant! I have the best beta EVER!

* * *

I reach out and trace one of the wounds along Trent's cheek. The line is red and slightly puffy, a burn or claw mark. I can't tell which, but Dr. O would know, since he's felt both at Mesegog's hands.

I remember Mesagog's talons myself and feel sick. I got off easy, escaped before anything truly happened to me. Dr. O, not so much, but then he never would tell us about it. And what did he do to you, Trent?

Zedd looks up from bandaging Trent, either seeing or feeling the worry coming off of me. "Kira, he will be all right. He is young and strong, and I have a good deal of power. Don't worry."

I smile wryly. Sure. Don't worry. That seems to be his motto. "Have you ever really cared about someone, and had to watch them fall apart?" Sighing as this earns me a rather 'duh' look and I recall his closeness to Dr. O, I shake my head in slight apology. "Right, well, then you know it's not that easy."

"No. It's not." Zedd agrees, then gives me a one-armed hug. "Still though, you're too young to know that."

"I'm supposedly too young for a lot of what I know. Life's never fair." I whisper, trying not to cry. I want to pray, but I've forgotten how. Oh, god, Trent, please just wake up and smile at me. I'd give anything to see your smile.

"That's not true, life is fair at times youngling, you just have to do your best to find and hold onto those times. As for Trent, I will heal him, Kira." Zedd promises. "He will need a few days of rest, but he will be healed, I swear to you."

Pausing and removing what's left of Trent's shirt, he sighs as he looks over the next batch of wounds. "I hate to say this but it would be helpful if you had an idea of just what might have caused these wounds. I'm unfamiliar with a lot of Mesagog's technology and tactics.

I glance at his ribs-oh my god, he's so thin, has he been eating at all?-and shake my head. There's three thick lines, pure silver against his dark skin. "I...I don't know. You don't have any idea what..?"

"I would guess Mesagog got angry at him, but as for what he used specifically I'm uncertain. This means I'll have to use more power then normal to make certain they'll heal properly." Zedd says calmly but not without a hint of weariness. Oh lord, no. Not Trent. My mind flashes back to that table, to the vanishing and reappearing monster, the terrifying strength radiating from him. God, if you have _any_ mercy, don't let Trent have been hurt by that thing. Please.

"God it's Thomas all over again." Nearly too distracted to catch the soft mutter, I realize a bit too late that he must have had to tend to Dr. O after his ordeal with that prehistoric freak. Dr. O wouldn't let us help him once back, but that didn't mean he wasn't hurt, doesn't mean that someone wouldn't have had to have tended to him. God how long has Zedd been working behind the scenes?

"You already did this for Dr. O didn't you." I'm not really asking, and Zedd winces at the memory.

"More times then you know. But that's not for discussion. Kira, you should go try to relax. At least play with your friends. You are a child, you can't spend all day worrying. It's bad for you." Zedd says softly. "Besides if you do what would Thomas or I do all day?"

"I'm going to kill Mesagog." I snarl. "I am going to kill him very slowly for doing that to Trent."

"Of course you are. But in the meantime, go. Play. Do something other than stand here and worry, please." Zedd points at the door. "You're worse then Thomas sometimes, and one is enough, thank you."

I sigh and walk off. Maybe I can find Scorpina again, although I think Zedd mentioned something about Goldar leaving and taking Scorpina with him. Dr. O then? No Zedd made it clear he was not to be disturbed, something about a panic attack after seeing Trent. Besides I don't know if I even want to talk to anyone, really. I want to stay with Trent and make sure nothing else happens to him.

I wander aimlessly around the stone palace, letting my fingers trail over the cold rock. It blocks my mind a little, makes it quieter when I didn't know it was noisy. I need noise. I need to be on Earth. Maybe I can help out there. It'll make me feel better, at least.

I tap my morpher. Easier to talk through the comm system than going and finding Dr. O. "Dr. O, it's Kira."

"Kira what's up?" Comes the almost instant reply. I guess he's freaking out a bit. So am I.

"I'm gonna go down to Earth. There's nothing to do up here." An excuse? Yes. A good one? Not so much.

"Kira, you need to rest." Dr. O says, his Leader Voice coming back.

"Please just let me go for a little bit, I can't rest right now. Not with Trent like he is." My voice pleading I'm sure, I just hope it works in my favor.

"Kira I… All right. But for no longer then an hour or two. You've hardly slept." Dr. O relents but not without a stern setting on the time.

"Sure." I reply

"I mean it Kira two hours at most, if you're not back by then I will come and get you and I won't be happy about it." You can't actually make me clean the raptor pens anymore, Dr. O, the raptor pens are gone.

"I promise two hours." I tell him unsure if it's a promise I'll keep or not before I cut the link and speak my morphing call. "Dino Thunder power up!"

Once morphed I shut my eyes, concentrating, like Dr. O taught me. The Power flows into me, warping the world and letting me step onto Earth. I look around. This area is a bit away from the reconstruction, which suits me fine. It's quiet and there are few people who should-

"Yellow Ranger! Yellow Ranger!" Come running up to me. Turning to see a little girl running across the thankfully deserted street, I crouch down to be on her level when she reaches me.

"Hi." I reply, smiling even though she can't see my face. "I think your mommy wants you back over there, okay? Come on, let's walk together." I think her mommy's gonna have a heart attack, actually. I sympathize.

She takes my hand with a look of awe. "Can you help us put our house back together?" She asks. "It fell apart. I think someone kicked it, like my brother kicks my block houses."

I laugh a little. "Sure, but I don't think it got kicked. There isn't anyone big enough to kick it."

"Yeah there are! There's giants!"

I shake my head, smiling. Kids. They are so cute…I hand her back to her mother, saying, "Don't worry, the dead zone's safe, just dusty."

"Thank you, Yellow Ranger." She gushes.

"It's okay. I'm just making sure everyone's all right. Need any help?" I offer.

The woman nods. "We're trying to get our stuff out. Can you help my husband? He's in charge. I don't know how I'd manage these two without him-Ricky, you get out of there right this second! That tree is half dead!" She shakes her head. "Children. Thank you, Yellow Ranger." She scurries off, girl in hand, to deal with her tree-climbing child, and I smile.

The guy in charge knows what he's doing. My super strength isn't much compared with the boys, but the guy in charge figures out how to salvage almost everything from his house. I wonder if my parents are doing the same thing? Well, honestly, they're probably cooped up in a motel, trying to figure out what's going on and just where the hell I am. But motels are okay, and they can buy food and stuff. So it'll be all right for them, and a quick call to tell them I'm stranded across town should keep them at bay where I'm concerned for a bit longer.

It's midafternoon when we've finished and I've all but forgotten my promise to Dr. O. The family thanks me for helping, and I just smile and tell them it wasn't a big deal, my job is to help out. They pack their belongings up, planning on seeing if any motel rooms are left, and I teleport away. I don't go back to the palace, I just let the Power guide me. Last time I did that I found a really cool hideaway in the woods.

This time I find a dead lake. There's a charcoal stump, some melted playground equipment, and a giant, dry hole. I sit at its edge, demorphing and running a hand through the dead earth.

What did Earth do to deserve this? It's like Trent, nearly dead because of another person's mistake…who made the mistake for Trent? Who made this happen? Was the mistake not going with Zordon when he offered us a chance? Is this my fault?

Why did this happen?

"Hello, Kira."

"Hi, Zordon." I say without any real feeling. I don't care anymore.

"Rangers of Earth have always come here to think. Thomas seemed to like this spot especially. I wish you could see it as it was." Zordon says. "Perhaps you could find a picture somewhere, although I doubt anyone is left alive who has it. Most of California got hit with the blast." Aren't we happy today.

Taking the statement for what it's good for, though, I try to figure out what information I can gather from it. California was on the edge. Did they hit water or land? I don't remember enough geography to tell. "Did you hit water or land?" I ask.

"The center of the blast hit the water, but land was on the edges. It was not my idea." Zordon says. "Kira, you can change it."

I look up, startled. "How?"

"Come with me to the Council. Prove that you are not a mutation." Zordon says. "Tommy is worried for you, but he is just overprotective. You will be safe with me, Kira, I promise. And you can keep this from happening again."

I shouldn't trust him. I don't. But I have to stop this. I stand, hesitant. "What if they think I am a mutant?"

"They won't."

"Dr. O and Zedd don't agree with you." I tell him recalling their loud refusal of earlier.

"As I said Thomas is overprotective, and Zedd, well Zedd just likes to cause trouble where he can. It makes it easier for him to manipulate Thomas." I really don't think out of the two of you that it's Zedd who is the master manipulator. "I understand Thomas is your mentor Kira, however I am above him. I gave him his earlier powers and the ones he holds now…well we won't discuss that mess. Listen to me Kira, if you truly wish to save your planet, then you need to come with me. I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. You have my word as a mentor."

Sighing and looking around in misery, I finally give a reluctant nod. I have to try. "Okay." I say. "Let's go."

It's probably just my imagination, but as we teleport, I have the feeling that I'm not going to see Earth again.


End file.
